Brown sugar
by Bellafrancis
Summary: At the opening of the Triwizard tournament, Belle arrives with the Beauxbaton school. Also contains POV of Dean Thomas.
1. The opening ceremony

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter**

The blue silk flowed around me in light waves as I danced gracefully through the tall wooden doors. My breath was taken away when I caught sight of the ceiling, a galaxy of violet and turquoise with splatters of gleaming stars. Inside, rows of students sent pearly gasps and gleams of laughter curling through the air.

An odd assertion of people sat at the four long tables which filled the magnificent hall. I stopped occasionally, turning and extending my fingertips out. Small delicate butterflies glided out and floated over the heads of astonished students.

My long brown curls bounced playfully as the proceed of girls in front of me stopped suddenly in front of a long table that looked over the Great Hall. A wispy bearded man peered with eyes twinkling over his hazy glasses, next to him sat a pinched grey-haired women.

I turned and curtsied to the sea of students that blurred together with the occasional streak of green, red, yellow and blue. I saw the large carved doors slowly close.

The girls surrounding me hovered prettily, as our headmistress spoke soft words with Dumbledore, as we were allowed to take our seats. We elegantly strode to empty spots in between Hogwarts students.

I quickly slid into a seat that was unoccupied and turned to catch sight of my best friend, Rose.

I spotted her sleek mane of pale orange hair, giving her a nervous smile. She was perched on her seat as if ready to jump up at the slightest thing. She was sitting next to a boy with smooth glossy white hair, wearing an elegant silver-green, he was slyly looking at his friends with an cunning grin.

The doors creaked open, I swirled in my chair to see. An army of tall guys with harsh faces marched through the impressive doors, looking as though they were prepared to fight, faces roughly shaven and shadowy. They also stopped to a halt at the head table, the boy at the end of the procession flipped his way down the aisle, ending with a deep breath that sent a fiery eagle soaring through the hall.

The Hogwarts students murmured in awe.

The Durmstrang students stood deadly straight, like soldiers waiting for orders, while their headmaster spoke in a harsh English to the wizened man at the long marched their way to empty seats, and then they finally relaxed and began introducing themselves to people.

I saw Victor Krum sit further down the same table I was perched at. I always admired him, watching many of his Quidditch games.

I turned to peek at my companion. He had a gorgeous chocolate complexion, with a small buzz of black hair. I couldn't quite see his face. I turned to my other companion and was met with a beaming face, and a large hand brandished towards me.

A thick Scottish accent flowed off his tongue, "Hiya, I'm Seamus Finnigan."

I replied in halted French-tinged English.

"My n-name is Belle." I shook his hand in return and lightly pecked him on either of his cheeks. Pulling away I noticed a light blush that sweep across his cheeks. However, he quickly recovered from his shock, introducing me to my other companion.

I was met with large doe-like eyes and a wide dimpled smile. There was something enticing about this boy.

"Dean Thomas, glad to make your acquaintance." I smiled, my white teeth dazzling in the candlelight. I delicately kissed him on either cheeks, lingering slightly, before turning back to the table. Seamus returned to excitedly chatting away to his friends, while I searched through the rows of people, studying their faces.

Across from me sat a group of three, deeply engrossed in conversation. One sported a mess of black hair and glasses, the other a flame of red hair and the third had a mane of bushy hair.

The Beauxbaton always prided themselves on their hair, taking great care of it. Usually spending hours at a time, brushing until the hair was as soft as silk. It was strange to see otherwise. The red head caught me staring and I looked away shyly.

"What do you think of Hogwarts?" Dean asked me politely.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off with a great booming voice, heads turned towards the sound. Dumbledore was standing, his arms branched out wide, welcoming the newcomers. Candles floated around him, illuminating his face in the golden light.

His kindly voice echoed around the hall, "Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. As you all know the Triwizard tournament is approaching and Hogwarts has had the pleasure of hosting the event. I would like to introduce the lovely Beauxbaton headmistress, Olympe Maxime and the Durmstrang headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." He paused,

Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the Student who wins the Triwiziard Tournament. But to do this the Student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of Inernational Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch.."

A sullen looking man with sunken cheeks and tired eyes stepped out, though you could sense the authority radiating off him. He continued to explain the rules to the students waiting patiently, hanging on to every word that came from his mouth.

"-due to safety we have now made the age limit seventeen and over."

Angry protests went through the waves of people. Personally I was glad that I wasn't old enough to compete, I had read about the old Triwizard tournaments and the tasks. Even the memory of what happened was enough to make me shudder.

Dumbledore raised his hands, an eery silence fell over the room. "Now, let's get you watered and fed, and then off to bed. Enjoy." His eyes twinkled as he looked over the rows of students.

I was filled with confusion, the silver platter strewn in front of me was empty, the shiny metal gleaming under golden candlelight.

I peeked a glimpse at Seamus, who was watching me, face filled a grin.

I glanced back at the table, filled with shock. The plates were now filled to the brim with all sorts of foods. From gourmet sausages to baked rosemary potatoes. I piled my plate with spicy corn and crispy baked chicken. The people sitting across from me chuckled seeing my face in awe.

I didn't want the evening to end, it had been absolute magic. I was used to seeing divine sights and foods, but Hogwarts certainly was something else. I was growing to love the casualness of it, Beaubaxtons was beautiful, but it was cold and almost unfriendly. Hogwarts felt like home.

I looked over at Dean as he wrinkled his nose at a spear of asparagus and smiled. Home.


	2. The dream

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters._**

 ** _I decided to write this because I have always loved the idea of Dean Thomas but he never really gets much mention in the books or the movies, so I wanted to write a kind of story that not many people have probably written before._**

 _She smiled with that soft Sunday smile that promised sun rays and silky days. Her hair curling down her back, shimmering in the golden afternoon light._

 _She looked up at him, batting long eyelashes, murmuring soft french into his ears. Her voice sounded like a lullaby, a tune that could melt even the coldest of hearts._

 _He stroked her jaw, tracing the splatters of freckles making constellations across her face._

 _The lazy orange sun reflected in her emerald eyes, turning them into misty opals. Her olive skin glowed, contrasting against the lush green grass they were sunk into._

 _He placed his hands delicately on her face and pulled it closer to his, breathing heavily._

 _She smelt of lavenders, it was a heady, intoxicating scent._

 _"_ _I think…" He whispered, savouring each syllable almost like the speaking the words would make them too real "I think I'm in love with you, Belle."_

 _She giggled, grinning uncontrollably._

 _She opened her mouth to reply._

Dean lazily pried his eyes open, Seamus's beaming face was the first thing he saw. Hanging over him, shaking him awake.

"Come on sleeping beauty, it's breakfast time."

Dean rubbed his eyes, pushing Seamus away, he sluggily got out of bed and got dressed. The mid-morning Saturday light was streaming through the windows, the rest of the room had already evacuated. Leaving Seamus and Dean the only ones to make the long tiring journey down to the hall.

When they entered, it was packed. Sounds of laughter and chatter filled the room, the scent of crispy bacon and eggs caught a light breeze wafting through the open windows, filling Deans nose. His stomach rumbled, sounding like a thunderstorm brewing.

"Hungry much?" Seamus grinned and punched him in the arm, "Come on."

They headed down the table to sit with their fellow Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were cracking stupid jokes, while Hermione threw them disgusted looks over top of her book.

Dean sat down next to Fred and George, they were hunched over bowls of porridge, laughing and whispering furiously. Occasionally glancing up at the head table to check that the professors were still lounging about, half-dozing into cups of pumpkin juice.

Dean shook his head, a small smile playing at his mouth while pouring his own cup of pumpkin juice.

He looked up, the Beauxbatons were sitting on their own table now, the teachers had only just managed to squeeze into the already crowded hall.

Belle sat in-between a group of girls, chuckling at a joke. Sunlight streamed in, hitting her face-

"Dean!" A pitched voice shrilled broke his concentration.

Not realising that he had was still pouring, orange pumpkin spread like branches over the white table clothe.

He smiled sheepishly while wiping it up.

Over his cup he quickly glanced back at Belle, she was watching him.

His heart fluttered in his chest, catching Dean by surprise.


End file.
